The Night Watchman
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: Ezio's been Captured by the new Dodge of Venezia! Who will save him? Why Rosa and Antonio of course! Wait what? They've been caught too? Guess it's up to the Night Watchman then. EzioxLeonardo


Well this has taken me absolutely forever to finish. My Grandad died today and he was always very interested in my stories so I promised myself I would get this one finished for him...looking at the ending it seems weird.. but oh well. Dedicated to you Gramps thanks for all your support. Love ya!

* * *

**The Night Watchman**

Leonardo was a man of many talents, he was an artist, an architect, a sculptor, an engineer, a philosopher, an Inventor, and most important to him, he was Ezio Auditore's best friend.

A smile filled his face as he thought about the younger male; it had been awhile since he had seen the assassin, in fact, it had been a while since he had seen any of the assassins. A frown made itself known as he pondered the thought.

It had been about four weeks since Ezio had last dropped in on him, unusual seeing as the assassin like to visit the artist regularly, codex page or no codex page, Leonardo had even given the assassin the spare room, the idea of Ezio being homeless had deeply upset the artist, he wanted Ezio to know that he always had a home with Leonardo. Leonardo was his best friend after all.

He knew the assassin was busy and had been away on missions but Leonardo had managed to capture a fleeting glance of him in the last week. That alone told the artist that Ezio was back in Venezia.

Perhaps he was starting to worry over nothing. Ezio was more than capable enough of looking after himself. Maybe he was just feeling lonely, after all, neither Rosa nor Antonia had come to visit him either lately.

He had been locked up in his workshop working on commissions, new inventions, experiments and dissection nonstop seeing as he had no distractions from his friends. Not that he had managed to get a lot done, he was still an awful procrastinator. He actually managed to get more work done when his friends were around though that may be because he was unconsciously trying to impress them, or maybe it was because his friends had often told him to get to work because they were not going to help him come up with excuses as to why he hadn't yet finished his commissions. He smiled as he remembered the time where Rosa had chased one of his most persistent messengers around his workshop after he refused to believe that Leonardo was ill, ironically that was one of the times where Leonardo generally was too ill to create.

Setting his paintbrush aside he decided that he was in need of a well deserved break. He stretched his shoulders that had gone stiff from painting delicately with precise actions for far too long and walk to the door of his workshop, choosing to go for a walk in the fresh air, maybe even dropping in at the thief's guild to see how things were going.

Leonardo hadn't made it halfway to his destination when horror gripped his soul. He froze in his tracks, hoping to high heaven that he hadn't heard what he thought he had heard.

"...Italia is saved! The Great Assassino has been captured alongside the master thief Antonio de Magianis and their fellow accomplices!" the heralds yelled victoriously across Venezia, no one paid any attention to the red caped artist who ran by them in utter desperation almost as if the hounds of hell were after him.

Rosa slammed her hands on Ezio's chest.

"This is all your fault bastardo!" she yelled turning away from the assassin in a huff. Antonio ignored the pair as he continued to pace. He couldn't figure out how they had failed. It was a simple plan, they were supposed to get in, get Ezio, then get out, but something had gone wrong. It was almost as if they had been waiting for them, and if that were the case, then that would mean that there was a traitor within their mists.

They had lost a lot of good men on this raid. It angered him that he had not thought about the concept of being betrayed by one of his own, but he had thought that Ezio had managed to flush out all those who had been working on side with their enemies.

"You stronzo! Now because of you we are all going to be executed!" the voice of Rosa filtered over to the older thief's ears, it reminded him that their execution had be scheduled for tomorrow.

Death by hanging.

He had always known that he was going to be killed, life as an assassin as well as a thief practically guaranteed an early death, however he had always imagined his death as being more exciting than a hanging. Always figured he'd meet his end with a sword dug to the hilt in his chest, not that he had a death wish, personally he would rather die of old age, but if he had to die before his time was up, then he wanted to go out with a bang, not with a noose around his neck.

"It is not my fault that you got caught," Ezio said in reply to Rosa's yell, Antonio rolled his eyes at their squabbling, he knew about the slap before Rosa even delivered it.

"Porca lurida puttana, fottuta troia! We only got captured trying to save your bastardo ass!" Rosa yelled grabbing the assassin's white robes to support herself as she stood on her tiptoes in order to get into the assassin's face.

"I did not ask for your help," Ezio replied calmly, it was clear to Antonio that Ezio was fighting back the guilt of having his friends captured with him with snide, Rosa however had never been a sensitive person and was oblivious to the assassin's grief.

"Rahh oh you...You..." she ended in another huff, seemingly running out of names to call the young assassin.

"Rosa, I am sorry, truly I am," Ezio finally managed after a while, Rosa seemed to deflate at his defeated tone.

"Ah forget it," Rosa said, both assassins knew that it was Rosa's way of saying 'you're forgiven but when we get out of this you owe me big time!' "We need to think of a means of escape," Rosa said changing the subject to something Antonio could contribute to.

"Agreed, is there a way for you to pick the lock?" Ezio said looking at Rosa as he contemplated their plan of escape.

"I can't pick the locks without something to pick it with idiota, maybe you can beat up the guards when they come to collect us?" Rosa replied. Ezio opened his mouth to answer but was beaten instead by Antonio.

"That will not work, they have taken all of our weapons, no doubt however that they expect us to try something like that. I would be surprised if anything less of an armada came to collect us," he said dismissing the idea.

"Cazzo," Rosa mumbled kicking up a smudge of dust from the floor.

"Perhaps one of the other assassins will strike up a rescue?" Ezio offered hopefully, Antonio's look made his shoulders slump.

"Teodora is the only other Assassin in Venezia at the moment, she is not a fighter, her interference would only resort in her girls and her own deaths," the older thief said standing back to lean up against the wall.

"There must be some way," Rosa said plopping herself down on one of the prison cell benches, her legs dangling over the side.

Antonio looked at his feet sadly, while Ezio gripped at the cell bars in a white knuckle grasp at the older thief's next words.

"I'm afraid not this time around my friends, it has been an honour and a privilege working with the both of you," Antonio said with a grim smile.

The night passed for too quickly for the trio, and soon they were to be lead to their deaths at the hands of the hangman's noose. Silence filled the cell as the three waited for the inevitable, only to be broken by a loud growl.

"Ah these stronzo aren't even going to feed us before they take away our lives!" Rosa said hunched over as she gripped her stomach. Antonio smiled at the girl.

"We are not exactly going to need to be well feed before meeting the hangman's noose," he said jokingly, earning a dark chuckle from the assassin who was sat against the wall of the cell looking through the bars, his legs bent at an angle that insured that the assassin could get up and attack at any second. Even facing death didn't deter the white clad assassin.

When the guards came to collect them, the trio were faced with cruel smirks. Antonio had been more or less right, there had to be at least fifteen guards here to escort the three down to the gallows, each clad with weapons from swords to spears and even a few maces. There was no way the three were going to be able to fight their way out. Although, that didn't stop them from trying.

"Figlio di puttana! Porca fottuta!" Rosa yelled as she struggled in the hold the guards had her in. The three had managed to best over half of the guards, but it wasn't enough and soon, all three had been detained and were being led down to their deaths.

Ezio stood in a stance that screamed pride as the noose was tightened around his neck, beside him Antonio stood with a dignified grace, as if he was not bothered by the idea of dying, but Ezio knew better. To his other side, Rosa stood swearing and cursing everyone and everything to hell for the injustice of it all, until one of the guards had the idea to gag her.

"Watch your mouth filth," the guard who gagged the female thief said.

Ezio glared at the Doge of Venezia as he came on stage. The man turned to give Ezio a cruel smirk, one that Ezio desperately wanted to wipe off of his smug face.

"Ladies, gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I make the streets of Venezia a safer place, with the execution of the grand Assassino, we can all sleep better at night knowing that justice has been swiftly delivered to the murderer of our beloved Giovanni Mocenigo," Ezio tuned out the rest of the Doge's speech, his thoughts turning to a happier topic.

His best friend Leonardo da Vinci. He wondered if the artist knew about the scheduled execution, wondered if his friend would mourn over him. A wave of regret hit the assassin as he realized he would never again be able to revel in one of the artist's hugs, or marvel as he watched the artist paint and create masterpieces. Would never be able to tell his friend how much he treasured their friendship, or how much he had loved him. A small tear made it down the assassin's face, unnoticed by all. It was the only tear he would shed that day, and it was for the only man he would ever cry for. His best friend and secret love, Leonardo da Vinci.

He clenched his eyes shut as images of his brothers and father flittered through his mind, he did not want to die. He wanted to see Leonardo, wanted to hold the artist in a loving embrace, wanted to make love to the artist. He wanted to live.

He opened his eyes, to see his executioner reach out to grab the lever that would end him only to gasp in silent shock as an arrow appeared out of nowhere, piercing the skin, making the target let out a pained wail.

More arrows were released as Ezio tried to locate the source. What he saw had him raising an eyebrow in surprise. On the building directly opposite the gallows, where they had been held, stood a proud figure with a cape blowing fiercely in the wind. Ezio could just make out a mask hiding the mysterious person's face. He looked around the buildings, wondering what had happened to the archers that were located on the roof. Upon not seeing any he drew the conclusion that whoever that figure was had already taken out the archers surrounding the area.

Returning his gaze to the figure on the roof Ezio was surprised to see the man aiming his arrow directly at him. Did he come to save him only to have the honour of killing the assassin himself? Faster than lightning the stranger fired his arrow and Ezio found that it was aimed directly above his head, at the rope that held him in place, sending a smile of appreciation to the mysterious figure he began to work on the bindings around his wrists while to figure set his aim on the nooses that had been prepared in order to claim the lives of the two thieves.

With his bindings disposed of Ezio watched as the figure leapt into the sky, bending his legs in a way that Ezio had never seen before. For a split second Ezio had thought that the jump was from too high a place and that on landing the fool would end up breaking his legs, but the his amazement the figure performed a tuck roll in mid air before landing gracefully on the ground like a majestic swan taking its rightful place in a stream.

"It is the Night Watchman!" cried innocent bystanders that had decided to stick around for the action.

"The Night Watchman?" Ezio repeated testing the name on his tongue. He turned back to the man to see him fighting a barrage of guards. Grabbing a weapon discarded by one of the targets hit by the Night Watchman's arrow, he decided it was time to join the fray, to his side he could see Rosa and Antonio had come to the same decision. He smirked before he pounced, using the sword he had pilfered to deliver a fatal blow to a guard directly below the platform.

After striking down another guard Ezio spared a glance towards the Night Watchman. The man was clothed in a long sleeved light green shirt, with a brown vest draped on top. A dark green cloak danced behind him, its hood shrouding the man's head in shadows. Ezio could see a small brown leather mask framing the man's forehead, while the man's mouth was covered by more green cloth. His hair was hidden under a separate black cloth. His legs were adorned in plain brown pants while he wore a type of boot that Ezio was certain he had never seen before, it looked durable yet heavy at the same time, Ezio guessed that it was specifically made for fighting purposes.

It was at this time that Ezio realized that the man was fighting weapon less against the guards and was managing to hold his own. His movements were skilled as he aimed at certain areas of the body, almost as if he knew every weakness the body had to offer. The way his own body twisted implied that Ezio's previous thoughts were correct as the Night Watchman manoeuvred into impossible positions, dodging every swipe the guards made at him, and it suddenly dawned on Ezio, the man needed no weapons because his body was a weapon. His skills were inhuman, his movements where more fluid then the water that ran in the canals, his aim was always precise.

If it wasn't for the fact that his blows were made to disarm and to render the guards into unconsciousness Ezio would have claimed the man to be a demon. But a demon would have slaughtered the guards and danced in their blood, so that left one option. The man was an angel. An angel sent down to protect the innocent, so what exactly was he doing protecting him? He who had taken lives, all in the name of revenge.

"Ezio! Look out!" the yell brought the Night Watchman's attention to him, and for a split second the pair caught eyes. Ezio could feel a part of himself drifting in the Night Watchman's vibrant blue eyes.

_'It can't be,' _Ezio thought bringing a hand up as if to reach out to the Night Watchman. He opened his mouth to say something but before the words could take form he was roughly pushed backwards, a sword passing in the space once occupied by the assassin's head.

"Dio Mio Ezio! Now is not the time to be planning your next conquest!" Antonio yelled blocking the menacing swords from taking Ezio's life. Ezio shook he head, Antonio was right, now was not the time for thinking, now was the time for actions.

Without sparing the Night Watchman another thought, Ezio dived into the fray, fighting with all the skills he had acquired as his time as an assassin, taking out guard after guard with his pilfered weapon. His body sinking back into the natural killer mode he had adopted as he slaughtered the guards who were foolish enough to get close to him.

He was fighting back to back with Antonio now, each of them taking down the guards with aggressive skill. Spatters of blood decorated both of them, and Ezio could tell from Antonio's breathing pattern that the older man was hurt and beginning to tire.

"Dio Mio! There's too many of them!" Rosa's voice floated over towards the assassin. Indeed it seems like every time Ezio managed to kill one guard, another five appeared. Their only option was to escape.

As if to agree with the trio, the Night Watchman suddenly dropped in on them, arms raised above his head and Ezio could see two small spherical shapes being clenched tightly in those gloved palms. The Night Watchman threw the spheres on the ground with chilling efficiency. A cloud of smoke washed over the area within seconds. It occurred to Ezio that these smoke bombs are more effective then the meagre smoke bombs he would purchase from the local blacksmith.

Ezio felt a strong hand grab his wrist and start pulling him. The smoke was too thick for Ezio's liking, he couldn't see who had a hold of him, but he suspected it was the Night Watchman, he couldn't help but momentarily wonder how the man himself knew which way to go. He didn't like having to rely on this stranger to get him and his friends to safety, but the situation called for him to trust their enigmatic rescuer.

Still, those eyes, he saw innocence in those eyes. He saw love and caring. He saw wisdom beyond any normal man's capable grasp. For some reason his thoughts strayed to his own eyes, eyes that had been hardened by the unjust, turned cold and calculating by death's grasp over him. Eyes that showed just how dead Ezio felt on the inside like a whore baring her goods for the sake of a meal's worth in money.

Greed, lust, selfishness, arrogance, secrets and lies, he saw none of these within the stranger's eyes. He saw no evil in this man's soul, only kindness and whole heartedness. He saw a pureness that not even a newborn baby could ever dream to aspire. He only knew of one man with eyes like these, one man with a heart so pure, with eyes so vivid that one could easily find themselves falling into a sea of crystal-clear blue sky.

Ezio was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that they were long past the smoke covered area until he was pushed into the wall of a dead end ally. Beside him Rosa was bent over clutching at her stomach as she tried to recapture her breath, Antonio was leaning heavily on the wall for support, a growing patch of red on the older thief's thigh told Ezio that his earlier assumption of the man being hurt was correct.

He turned to look over the Night Watchman eyeing their saviour curiously. The man was roaming his hands over the wall obviously looking for something, though what Ezio didn't know, he hoped he wasn't looking for purchases to climb the wall with because Ezio wasn't sure if Antonio would be able to make the climb. He opened his mouth to voice his query but quickly shut it when he heard the man mumble something.

"Ah there you are," The Night Watchman said softly, although it was muffled from the fabric covering his mouth Ezio definitely heard it. The man himself however was seemingly oblivious to the others, Ezio was certain that the man was unaware to the fact that he had even spoken, let alone the fact that Ezio himself had overheard him.

Ezio forced himself not to step back as a segment of the wall began to move. 'A hidden passage?' he thought to himself. He knew he should be eyeing the Night Watchman, debating whether or not he should continue to trust their would be saviour, after all, secret passages weren't exactly public knowledge but, he had already known why he did trust the man. One look into the man's eyes and Ezio knew he would follow this man through fire if the Night Watchman thought it was necessary.

"Ezio come on," Antonio said as he hobbled with the help of Rosa into the hidden passage, it was then that Ezio realized the guards were still chasing after them, he could clearly hear the clattering of armour as the wearers raced through the streets of Venezia, desperately seeking to find them.

Once Ezio stepped through the alcove the wall began to shift back into place, hiding them from public view. For now, they were safe.

"We owe you our thanks," Antonio said grabbing the other three's attention. The Night Watchman just nodded in return, it was clear to Ezio that the man would not speak to them in fear of giving away his identity.

"Bastardo, you should have come sooner! We were seconds away from death!" Rosa yelled pushing the Night Watchman back.

"Rosa!" Antonio admonished, Rosa just huffed before turning back towards the Night Watchman.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile, Ezio could see the sheepish smile in the Night Watchman's eyes, "But don't think this lets you off, next time don't leave it so late," Rosa added before turning her back on the Watchman leaving Antonio as the only one who witnessed the blush decorating the female thief's cheeks. The Night Watchman tilted his head to the side, a tender smile hidden by the mouth piece on his lips.

Ezio had decided that it was his turn to show his appreciation for their rescue and pulled the Night Watchman into a friendly hug.

"Grazie amico mio," he said, the man didn't even hesitate as he returned the hug, almost as if it was natural for people to pull him into an embrace, and if the man was who Ezio thought he was then there was no doubt in Ezio's mind that the man was used to embracing Ezio like this. He was surprised when the man pulled away; usually he was the one who pulled away from one of Leonard's hugs. A small slither of doubt crept into his mind before he suddenly realized his foolishness, this man couldn't be Leonardo!

Leonardo didn't know how to fight, and even if he did he wouldn't. The man was against violence, he was against bloodshed. He even went so far as to rid all forms of meat from his diet. There was no way this man could be his Leonardo...but his eyes, he had the same eyes. The same eyes that drew the assassin in with a deftly pull, the same eyes he had come to love. He had the same blue eyes. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking that made Ezio think the man was Leonardo, in his heart Ezio didn't want to die without seeing the artist one more time so his mind provided the artist for him.

Ezio was brought out of his musings when the man he was musing about tugged on his sleeve, amusement shone in his eyes and Ezio struggled not to blush with embarrassment. He then noticed that the Night Watchman was holding a small bundle out to him. Frowning with curiosity Ezio took the offered bundle, he looked back up at the Night Watchman who was nodding to him in encouragement, shrugging Ezio unwrapped the bundle a smile gracing his lips when he saw what it was, for wrapped in the green cloth was something Ezio treasured greatly. His hidden blades.

The Night Watchman watched as Ezio put his arms through the bracers, he had gone to a lot of trouble to get them from the storage dock in the dungeons without being detected, he had managed to store them here and make it back in time to save the assassin and his friends from meeting their maker.

"It seems I am further in dept to you Mr Night Watchman, I don't know what I would do without these. They are a reminder of my lost family, I must admit, I was starting to feel naked without them," Ezio said with a grin, Rosa and Antonio rolled their eyes at the Assassin while the Night Watchman watched on in fond amusement.

He turned his gaze to land at last on Antonio, assessing the damage the elder thief had sustained in battle. Without permission he pulled Ezio's arm and activated the spring mechanism to unsheathe the deadly blades which he then used to cut away the fabric on Antonio's pants in order to fully assess the extent of the damage done to the other man.

Antonio grunted in pain as the Night Watchman applied pressure to the gaping wound in his leg. The thief could see the man's eyes narrowed in concern and concentration before he started to blindly grope the floor for something, his eyes never leaving Antonio's leg.

Rosa ended up being the one to pass the Night Watchman the bag she saw him retrieve the hidden blades from. Inside it was a stack of medical supplies. Obviously the Night Watchman had planned well ahead and come to their rescue more than fully prepared.

Gently he cleaned the blood on Antonio's leg before bringing out a bottle of what Ezio assumed was alcohol. The Night Watchman looked up to Antonio's face, looking for conformation for the go ahead or maybe just as a warning to the other man to brace himself Ezio didn't know, but when Antonio nodded his consent the Night Watchman poured the bottle over the wound, allowing the alcohol to cleanse the wound of any malicious infections.

Antonio's face was pulled back into a painful grimace, his teeth clenched around the piece of fabric Rosa had thought to give him literally seconds before their saviour poured the burning liquid into his wound.

With more care then any professional physician offered the Night Watchman set about cleaning Antonio's wound. The wound wasn't as bad as previously thought; at the most Antonio would need stitches. The muscle damage was minimal but what concerned the Night Watchman was the sprained ankle the elder thief was supporting. It was swollen and painted a ghoulish purple, it would heal overtime if the thief let it but it would hinder his mission in getting the three to the safety of the thieves guild.

As he dived into the task of stitching Antonio's leg, the Night Watchman was running through a multitude of scenarios, trying to come up with a decent plan, he settled on the most obvious. Split up.

As he watched the Night Watchman tied the final knot into the silk he was using a small ringing demanded their attention, the Night Watchman's head snapped up so fast to the sound that Ezio thought the man may have injured himself.

Quickly the Night Watchman stood up pulling Antonio up with him. He grabbed Rosa's shoulder, and ignoring the words of protest spilling from the woman's mouth, he began pushing the pair towards a mound of creates. Skilfully opening one of the crates the Night Watchman pushed the two thieves in.

"Stay here. We will lead them away, use the torch holder to your left on the wall when you want to get back on the streets, it will unlock the entrance. Stay safe my friends," The Night Watchman instructed in a fast hushed tone that was muffled by the cloth covering his mouth, before lowering the wall of the crate and hiding their friends from view, taking extra care in making sure that the two would still be able to open the crate to get out he covered the box with a green cloth similar to the one market stools used to protect their goods.

It suddenly dawned on the three, why the Night Watchman was behaving so strangely, the ringing was an alarm and someone had found their hiding place.

Without hesitation the Night Watchman grabbed some strange thing he had leaned up against the wall, to Ezio it looked like a part of a skeleton of a building or a giant T made from wood.

"Quick help me with this," The Night Watchman said in a gruff voice as he hoisted the vertical part of the wood, holding it like a battering ram. Ezio hurried to give the man a hand; he let out a exhale of air at the unexpected weight of the plank he held. "On three. One. Two..."

"Wait what happens on three?" Ezio asked, but his question went unheard as the entrance opened and a squadron of guards entered their little get away place.

"THREE!" The Night Watchman yelled before Ezio felt himself being dragged along forward as the Night Watchman charged towards the guards, bowling them over like a child chasing a flock of birds. It had the effect the Night Watchman wanted, clearing a path for them to escape, the bonus of that was that the entrance sealed itself off, forgotten by the guards who were now too focused on chasing the two outlaws that they never even bother to realise that two of them were missing.

The pair ran off down the street, a small head start was given to them as the guards that had barged into their safe haven had yet to pick themselves up from off the hard ground. But then again it didn't make that much of a difference, for every time they rounded a corner they had to dart down another alleyway and away from the guards that began charging at them from up ahead of the corner they had just turned down.

It wasn't long before Ezio had had enough of running around the impressive city on Venezia through the streets, it was time to take this chase upwards.

"Quickly to the roof!" Ezio yelled earning a nod from the Night Watchman. As Ezio began to scale up the building, he missed the look of reluctance on the Night Watchman's face, he was still sore from the last time he had attempted to climb a building. Releasing a sigh he prepared himself to tackle the wall, only to stop as he spotted a far more easier and convenient route.

With a speed and dexterity one would never expect someone of his build to have the Night Watchman managed to scramble up the wall, taking out the roof's archers before Ezio had even managed to reach the top of the building.

Once the assassin did however his eyes widened in silent surprise.

"How did you get up here so fast?" he asked, clearly expecting to be the first up here. The Night Watchman couldn't help but blink dumbly before pointing towards the ladder which could clearly be seen with the two last steps placed above the edge of the building.

Ezio could feel himself heat up under the collar, 'well my way was more manly,' he thought to himself as he tried to heal his wounded pride. His eyes narrowed as he saw the gloved hand of one of the pursuing guards reach over the ladder Ezio had somehow missed before running over to said ladder and giving it a swift kick causing the ladder and it's user to fall under the influence of gravity.

With another quick glance at the Night Watchman the pair darted off across the roofs of Venezia, each one heading in the same direction, the one that lead to the Thieves Guild.

Ezio was in the lead as the pair charged onwards, every now and then they had to throw a persistent guard or archer off of the roofs, though the Night Watchman did so with a heavy heart. He hadn't learned to shut off his emotions at the sight of a killing like the assassin before him had long since accomplished. It was something Ezio hoped the man never would be able grasp, for he wanted the man to retain his innocent nature.

Many had called him a hero since he had joined the league known as assassin, but he himself knew that he was not a hero, for a hero wouldn't revel in the death of another, a hero wouldn't needlessly kill, because that's what the guards deaths were, well some of the guards deaths were, after all not all guards became guards simply to have power. Some of the guards truly did want to protect the citizens of Venezia, others had simple joined the guards ranks because they had a family to support and it was a good pay, and yet Ezio had never thought twice about killing the guards, never until now that was. He admired the man who was trailing along besides him; he had taught himself how to disarm where as Ezio had taught himself how to kill.

A cry of pain came from his left and The Night Watchman turned to see the assassin grasping at his right side where an arrow could be seen protruding forth.

"Are you alright Ezio?" the Night Watchman asked slowing his pace to run alongside the wounded party.

"Si," Ezio grunted, his pace never faltering in step, perhaps the wound wasn't as bad as the Night Watchman expected, although he realized that the assassin was putting up a front when he saw the man clench his teeth in pain, his speed slowing to accommodate the pain.

They didn't have time to remove the arrow and even if they did, Ezio wasn't a doctor; he had no idea of how he would even go about trying to remove it.

"Do not worry amico mio, I will be alright, when we get to the Thieves Guild we will have one of Antonio's best remove the arrow," the assassin said more to himself then his companion, not noticing the look of worry crossing the vigilantes face.

A determined glint entered the Night Watchman's eye.

"Ezio whatever happens, keep going," he said in a tone that brooked no arguments. Ezio turned his head to the side.

"What...?" was all Ezio had time to say before the Night Watchman changed direction heading back towards the guards pursuing them. Ezio came to a halt as he turned to the man, preparing to go after him. "What are you doing?" he yelled doubling back.

"Ezio go, I will be alright!" The Night Watchman yelled attacking and successfully subduing one of the guards in a matter of seconds.

"But..." Ezio tried to say, not liking the idea of leaving the man behind.

"Move it Ezio!" the Night Watchman yelled. For Ezio the option of what to do was obvious, he would not leave his comrade in arms, whether the Night Watchman liked it or not, Ezio was staying.

Seeing the assassin was being stubborn about leaving him made the Night Watchman feel pride and annoyance. Pride that the man would rather stay and fight just to help him and annoyance that the man would not accept his own limitations. His wound was slowing him down during their escape, the reason the Night Watchman dived into this danger was to give Ezio the chance he needed to get away, not so the stubborn fool could throw his attempted distraction in his face and charge back into the fray of danger, clearly the man had a death wish. This called for drastic measures.

Pulling out another set of smoke bomb, the Night Watchman caught eyes with Ezio once more, the assassin seemingly able to read the message clear in the other's eyes.

"Non don't you..." but it was too late.

The Night Watchman brought the two smoke bombs crashing to the ground. Smoke erupted over the roofs of Venezia, covering the group in a suffocating cloud. If possible it seemed to Ezio that this smoke was much thicker than the one made from the previous smoke bombs.

A blow to the back of his head caught Ezio completely off guard. He must have blacked out for a few seconds because he swore he could feel someone dragging him across the tiles that made up the roofs of Venezia but he never remembered falling.

"Dio Mio you weigh a ton assassin," the voice of the Night Watchman filled his ears, at least he hoped it was the Night Watchman, his brain was still a bit sluggish from the blow he suffered to the base of his skull. He felt a small pressure on his side before an emptiness hit him, wasn't there an arrow there a minute ago?

The next thing Ezio knew he was being cramped into a small space, his legs curling up against rather hard against a wall. For a moment Ezio wondered if the Night Watchman had poisoned him with something. His body refused to co-operate as his mind told it to move, lying in a heap uselessly. Something was drawn over him, leaving him in darkness, or had he once again lost consciousness? He wasn't sure. He tried to cling onto the light with everything he had, thrashing against the sea of blackness that threatened to drag him under. The last thing he heard before the darkness pulled him into submission was the telltale signs of feet pounding against the tiled roofs, heading further and further away from him.

"There he is! Get him!" and finally nothing as the assassin succumbed to the bliss that was unconsciousness.

The first thing Ezio noticed as he was dragged mercilessly back into the realm of consciousness was the dulling ache he felt in his side along with the raging headache that had him seeing spots before his eyes.

Funny he didn't remember drinking last night, and then it all came flooding back to him. His capture, Antonio and Rosa's failed rescue attempt, the hanging, the crystal clear blue eyes that belonged to their saviour, the Night Watchman.

The Night Watchman!

Ezio pulled himself into a sitting position so fast he almost crashed face first into the wall of wherever he had been dumped, falling back almost immediately as a crushing wave of pain hit his side. He cursed his stupidity at forgetting about the arrow in his side, clutching at his wound he was surprised to find that the arrow had somehow been removed. A smirk came to his face as he realized that his wound had been roughly bandaged in a greenish looking fabric. The Night Watchman works quickly and skilfully in more ways than just fighting. He was like the assassin version of Leonardo.

Leonardo. A soft smile came to his scared lips; he had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with the other man. He had promised himself that if he survived the hanging, then he was going to march into Leonardo's workshop and claim his lips in a heated kiss while dragging the man to his bedroom where he would continue to ravish him, and shower him with all his pent up lust and adoration.

He wondered what kind of noises Leonardo would make. He longed to see the man mewling under him, to see his bare body writher in the unadulterated pleasure the assassin brought onto him as flesh slapped against flesh.

Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.

And Ezio wasn't one to waste opportunities.

Pulling himself up on the wooden frames of the small covered hutch he had been hidden in he tried to will away the problem that had started growing in his pants from the mental images, he would have to relieve himself later, for now he was still on a mission.

Gingerly climbing out of the wooden hutch so as not to agitate his wound further he began to make his way towards the Thieves Guild. As much as he desperately wanted to see Leonardo he still had to make sure that Antonio and Rosa had made it back okay.

Taking in his surroundings he found that he wasn't far from the Thieves Guild. Good, the quicker he had seen that his friends were okay with his own eyes, the quicker he could take his own special brand of ministrations to the only man he will ever love, and the only lover he will ever need.

He trailed quickly over the roofs of Venezia, taking every shortcut he had located over the short time he had been in the city, he knew the way to his destination almost as well as he knew the back of his hand. His trip was made all the easier by the lack of archers that were usually posted on the roofs spread across Venezia. He choose not to ponder on the absence of his usual foes, figuring that they had all discarded their posts for fear of coming face to face with the deadly assassin or the vigilante known as the Night Watchman. To be honest he didn't really care why they had disappeared for that only meant that there were less people trying to kill him today, something he was extremely pleased for.

It didn't take the assassin long to reach the Thieves Guild and once there he was slightly disturbed to find the usually noisy place so eerily quiet.

"Bastardo!" well at least he knew Rosa was okay, he thought as he dodged the incoming blow. "How dare you leave me behind! Where is that Porca lurida puttana, fottuta troia Watching Night?" the female thief asked looking over Ezio's shoulder for her next target.

Ezio frowned, so the Night Watchman hasn't been here, a slither of worry wormed its way into Ezio at the prospect that their rescuer may have been captured or worse killed. He was brought out of his reverie by the concerned voice of Antonio.

"Ezio you are injured," the man said stopping Rosa from starting a new rant as the female thief took in the blood soaked robes.

"I am alright, it is not serious," the assassin replied waving away their concern. "How is your leg?" he asked Antonio, noticing that the man was on crutches, the male thief smiled.

"The Night Watchman is more skilled then any doctor in Venezia, I shall be fine if I rest well," the man replied, leading his two friends further inside the guild.

Ezio sat down on the table and allowed one of Antonio's men to examine his wound at Antonio's insistence of course, although Rosa's threatening to jam one of Antonio's crutches up where it should not be was enough reason to allow the man to check over his wounds.

"I am glad you two are alright," Ezio said trying to ignore the man as he went about re-cleaning the wound, gritting his teeth every now and then at the stinging sensation the cheap alcohol caused.

"Yes, we owe our lives to the Night Watchman, for had it not been for him I fear we would have all ended up on Leonardo's table for examination," Antonio replied having situated himself opposite Ezio while his men worked.

"Indeed, tell me what have you found out about this Night Watchman?" Ezio asked already knowing that the thief would have rallied his men for information the second he made it back to the safety of these walls. The man's answering smirk confirmed Ezio's assumption.

"You know me too well amico mio, indeed I have found out about our mysterious saviour but information is sparse it seems he only came about a little over five months ago, curious, wasn't that around the time you yourself came to our humble city of Venezia? Perhaps amico mio you have a blue eyed guardian angel watching over you," Antonio answered with a teasing smile, to his side Rosa let out an indignant little huff of air.

"It figures you would have claim to the most perfect man in all of Italia you bastardo, first you steal Leonardo's attention like una puttana avida, then you make off with the affection of our angelic saviour. The only two men I would happily seduce to my bedroom for a glimpse at what beauty truly is," Rosa said crossing her arms over her chest, it was obvious that she was still furious at being left behind, though clearly she had come to her own conclusion as to why she was left behind.

Ezio couldn't stop the pang of jealousy from hitting him at the thought of Leonardo being with someone else, and judging from the knowing smirk on Antonio's face the man knew exactly what he was thinking of. He schooled his face into a blank expression, coughing to get Rosa's attention, before letting out a slight wince as Antonio's man pulled the stitches he was working on closed. The man grunted a frustrated hold still at the assassin, whose reply was just to grin sheepishly at his medic.

"You say he first arrived five months ago? I have not heard of him before nor have I seen him on any of my travels," Ezio said continuing the conversation as to who the masked man could be.

"Si he saved some mistreated fishmonger from the hangman's noose, I have heard from Theodora that he has saved many of her girls from the abuses of the guards. He unlike you knows how to stay undetected, which is why neither you nor I had before heard of the masked saviour," Antonio replied ending on a teasing smirk with the last jib at the assassin. Ezio rolled his eyes at Antonio's playful tease knowing that the elder man was more known in the area of Venezia then he himself was, still he mused, he did need to work on maintaining his stealth in and off missions. But, then he thought with a smirk, where was the fun in that?

"We should try to find this masked bastardo and convince him to join us in the fight for freedom!" Rosa yelled trying to imitate a move he had seen the Night Watchman do with his fists.

"It would be useful to call on his help in the near future perhaps," Antonio said to himself placing his hand on his chin in thought. Ezio could see the elder man's devious mind pondering up ideas in which to unmask their saviour. He chuckled at the thought; somehow he did not think, even with Antonio's brilliant mind, that the thief would be able to unveil the man behind the mask.

"I think with all that has happened, it is safe to say that he has already joined in the fight," Ezio said standing up and pulling his garments on, offering a last minute thank you to his medic before heading towards the exit of the guild. "I must take my leave i miei amici I have business to take care of," he said with a smirk using all of his willpower not to run off right there and then.

Leonardo sighed as he stared at the blank canvas before him. The painting was due in three days but with all that's happened the artist never got around to even starting the painting. He had no choice but to pull an all nighter for the next four days. Perhaps he could blame his tardiness on an unexpected visit from distant relatives...a sharp rapping sound coming from his door called forth his attention.

Making his way to the door the artist soon found himself in an unbearably tight embrace from whoever it was who had decided they could not even wait for Leonardo to answer the door himself and instead just barged right on in.

"Leonardo, amico mio," the soothing voice of the assassin's in Leonardo's ear caused the artist to relax into the welcome embrace, awkwardly trying to return the hug whist also trying to breath.

"Ezio amico mio! I am so glad that you are safe!" Leonardo replied exuberantly once the assassin had given the artist enough room to breathe. Ezio held the artist at arm's length, refusing to let go of the man in case he finds it all to be a dream that could too easily be snatched away from him by a hangman's noose. He stared into the artists deep blue eyes, drinking in their innocence like a virgin succumbed by lust. "How may I..." Leonardo started only to be silenced by a pair of scarred lips claiming his own in a harsh kiss.

For a second Ezio thought he had stepped over the mark and possibly ruined his chance, but all his fears were put to rest when the artist began to kiss back with just as much passion. Their tongues battled in a fight for dominance, Leonardo's tongue submitting after awhile, allowing the other to pet and pamper him.

The next thing the pair knew they had toppled over Leonardo's plush bed, the assassin's scarred body pinning the artist's lithe frame to the mattress. Ezio growled as he tried to bring his hands into contact with Leonardo's skin, choosing to slash the clothes to ribbons with his hidden blade rather than having to take the time pulling the articles off of the artist.

With skilled ease Ezio managed to slide his own armour off of his toned torso, allowing Leonardo's fair skin to finally come into contact with Ezio's bronzed skin. Leonardo was writhing under Ezio's ministrations, as calloused hands roamed over every delicate inch of the artist's skin. Mapping out his body with his tongue Ezio carved every delicious mewl he pulled out of Leonardo into his memory banks, cherishing the way the older man thrashed and heaved with pleasure. He had thought long ago that his hands, his hands that had caused so much wanton destruction, could no longer cause such untouched pleasure.

"Ti amo Leonardo," Ezio whispered huskily in the artist's ear before he began kneading at Leonardo's growing erection. It took all of Leonardo's willpower to stop the assassin before he went too far.

"E-ezio!" he panted claiming the assassin's lips in another heated kiss. "Ti-ti Amo Ezio, but you are injured," he said indicating to the assassin's bandaged torso.

"Leonardo, my body burns for you, I almost lost you once. I cannot wait anymore," Ezio said continuing his administrations to Leonardo's body. His tone edging on pleading as his pushed his own hard arousal into the artist's hip whist nipping at the tender skin of his neck.

Leonardo moaned as Ezio began to tease his nipples with his mouth, letting out a shudder of pleasure as he felt Ezio's fingers begin to probe his entrance. Tinges of pain hit the artist's body but his mind was soon distracted as Ezio once again took his lips in a passionate kiss. Ezio was gentle as he worked his fingers in and out of Leonardo's tight opening, allowing the artist to adjust before adding an extra finger into the pleasant heat.

"Uhng Ezio!" the artist moaned as Ezio's fingers teasingly brushed against his prostate.

"Tell me what you want, mi amore," Ezio said seductively, "tell me you want me."

"Uhng Ezio please!"

"What do you want mio caro?"

"You! I want you mi amour! Please Ezio!" Leonardo begged, too far gone with lust to be embarrassed by the assassin's grin.

"As you wish il mio maestro," Ezio replied before thrusting himself inside Leonardo's tight heat.

"Ungh!" Leonardo panted, but Ezio was far too lost within his own lust to allow Leonardo time to adjust, the assassin rotated his hips causing both men to groan in pleasure. Ezio quickly set up a fast pace, working to angle his thrust into the right spot.

"Dio mio!" Leonardo cried arching his back upwards as Ezio finally found what he was looking for. Taking a mental note of the position Ezio repeatedly slammed into Leonardo's pleasure button. With his free hand Ezio began to pump Leonardo's member in time with his own thrusts. It wasn't long before the both came to a shuddering release, Leonardo finding his first yelled out the assassin's name while the man above him groaned out the artist's name as the artist's muscles began clenching around his member in a loving hug.

They both lay side by side panting in the aftermath of the sweet sex they had just had. Each of them giving into sleep as the stress and exhaustion over the last few days finally caught up with them.

"Ti amo Leonardo," Ezio whispered before letting sleep claim him, barely hearing Leonardo as the artist whispered in reply.

"Ti amo Ezio."

When Leonardo awoke he was pleasantly surprised to find himself wrapped in the secure embrace of the master assassin. Memories of what took place last night filled his head causing the artist to blush with a pleasing grin. Gently so as not to wake the still sleeping assassin, Leonardo unwrapped himself from Ezio's hold, chuckling to himself as Ezio complained as to the lack of body heat before sighing in content as he hugged Leonardo's pillow.

Quietly Leonardo set about cleaning the mess they had made in the throngs of passion the night before. With the task finished Leonardo exited the bedroom and silently made his way to his workshop, hoping to finish off the painting that was due in the next two days.

He came to a stop at a small chest located in his workshop. Opening the lid he smiled fondly at the brown leather mask that sat upon a small green bundle of cloth that could be easily mistaken for a table cloth, before securely locking the chest and moving back over towards his work in progress.

Leonardo was a man of many talents, he was an artist, an architect, a sculptor, an engineer, a philosopher, an Inventor, a vigilante known as the Night Watchman, and most important to him, he was Ezio Auditore's best friend turned lover.

* * *

So what do you think? Review please :D


End file.
